Ulfric
"I can sense your...Potential." ☀Ulfric is a mysterious Reaper from Manhattan who had a hidden agenda regarding research on the Static Incident from Week 13. He is the long-lost cousin to Shibuyan Reaper Amaryllis Lifaye, and he got himself banned from the district following an attempt to kidnap her and take her back to Manhattan with him. He is only allowed on the grounds of experimentation by the Angel Taylor, whenever she needs it. Appearance Ulfric can be described as tall (6'4"), dark, suave, and handsome. He usually always wears nice suits, suit jackets and dark dress pants, or just nice clothing in general. He's a super sharp dude. Very rarely can you find him in casual dress, but if he is, he would stick to an upscale casual. Ulfric has jet black hair, gleaming golden-brown eyes that lean on the golden end of the spectrum, and a white-toothed smile. His canine teeth are a bit more pointed than the average person's. Ulfric also takes pretty good care of himself, and he's hardly seen looking disheveled. Those who may have witnessed him in such a state have never told the tale, for one reason or another... Following his return to Manhattan after he was banished from Shibuya, Ulfric took to wearing special, silver-framed glasses while working his RG hypnotherapist job. These limited his powers and acted as a check. They also made it seem like he was less threatening and more scholarly and trustworthy to his patients. His Noise Form, Psytrance Lupus, is a big-ass purple and black wolf. This wolf has bright, hungry gold eyes. And a large row of fangs. super large. do not approach if you value your life. or your mental state. In a "red-health" state, Psytrance Lupus becomes Lupus Pupper, a black-purple wolf pup. The glasses transfer over to his Noise Form as a silver collar that keeps him in the Lupus Pupper form. He can remove the glasses in human form, but not as a Noise. In nightmares, he can also appear as a mass of shadows with gleaming golden eyes or shapeshift to different people or animals. Other appearance notes: * He may or may not have scars hidden somewhere :0c * He has considered jewelry time and again. * He is always clean-shaven. Ulfric greatly dislikes stubble. Personality SUPER SOCIOPATH RIGHT HERE YO ++Fiercely Loyal, Well-Dressed, TDH (Tall, Dark, and Handsome), Smooth-Talking | oo Civil, Polite, High Standards | ----------- Sneaky, Manipulative, Occasional Gaslighter, Sometimes Hasty, Very Bad Temper, Petulant, Snarky, Possessive, Obsessive, General Piece of Well-Dressed Shit (As you can clearly see, I love him very much) He often masks his true emotions with whatever feeling he believes fits a situation in order to keep control of others' expectations and reactions to him. There are very few things that get him to act on his true feelings, and a lot of them are anger and hatred-based. Make him truly angry, and that's no mask, and you better pray you have good DEF and some Stun protection. He's not a complete asshole though, despite all pretenses of being a piece of shit. He'll treat those he respects well, (bordering on *gasp* actual friendship??? a personal connection??? what??? is this???) and when he sees someone with Potential that he admires, whether it be an RGer patient or a UGer Player or Reaper, he'll go out of his way to make sure their path is open for development of that Potential. Of course, that being said, it still doesn't excuse his obsessive and possessive tendencies towards people he sees Potential in and those he has ulterior motives for. With that in mind, his non-trash moments are very very rare. like, 99.99999999999% trash, and .000000000001% decent. That decency is like, the only piece of his former humanity left. Other personality notes: * When he speaks Japanese, he uses "ore" pronouns. (what a dick) * Ulfric is Team Por Que no Los Tres in terms of food, but mostly sticks with meat and veggies. * (I had things I wanted to put here but I forgot :'D ) History Life... Ulfric Barrett was born in Manhattan, New York to a loving, frail mother and an absentee father. Because his father abandoned them early on in Ulfric's life, the boy grew up with a chip on his shoulder towards the world. In school, Ulfric developed a persona in order to gain people's trust and get what he wanted in order to survive in a rougher neighborhood. It was not nice. But a terrible childhood does not excuse being a terrible person. (put more here later) Lead Up to and Entering the U.G. lol this stuff is real dark. Potentially assisted suicide warnings eventually? Manhattan's Game and Reaper Work ...hoo boi hooooo boi (also re:what the hell was his entry fee) (Update: I still don't know what the fuck his entry fee was) Sometime during his Reapership, he went to college and earned his doctorate in psychology and a certification for hypnotherapy. Shibuya Post-Week 13–Pre-Week 14 After Week 13 in Shibuya had ended, Ulfric was sent as a reconnaissance agent to survey the District for information on the Static Incident. For the most part, he remained as Psytrance Lupus in order to keep his cover. Though he finished his reports over Christmas of 2015, Ulfric remained in Shibuya because he assigned himself a new mission after he came across his long-lost cousin, Amaryllis Lifaye, who he believed had been dead. He became obsessed with her, and he placed himself as a source of Reaper knowledge and a link to her (real) family. He got himself a reputation around Shibuya, however, and had been forced to lessen his covert ops and skulk around in his Noise Form less and less. Eventually, he crossed paths with the Composer, Kei, while the man was on a shopping run with Amaryllis, where Ulfric revealed his connections to the girl in a thoroughly embarrassing moment for her. What became even more embarrassing was being invited over to their apartment to share dinner. (Alas we will never know what occurred, but the lead up was filled with all sorts of internal sweating and screaming). After yet another run-in with a displeased Kei, he was informed to get official visitation papers or he would be ejected from the District. Naturally and infuriatingly fast, Ulfric produced the papers from his own Composer for Kei and remained in Shibuya, doing his best not to cause any trouble that would be means for expulsion. This, of course, he knew would anger Kei greatly, as Ulfric could tell the man wanted him gone, especially far away from his precious Flower. In the meantime, he honed his focus in on Amaryllis, feeling offended with her lack of what he considered proper Reaper training as well as the general Shibuyan environment. Ulfric offered her a place with him in Manhattan, which she felt conflicted about. He continued to bring up this offer, and he reinforced the idea that he was looking out for her best interest and only wanted to help her, as family should. Combining this with Amaryllis' own problems of opening up to others, he preyed on her insecurities and amplified the tensions she already had with her Noise Form. Her fears surrounding the power she wielded manifested in a splitting of her consciousness that Ulfric took full advantage of. His abilities only made the issue worse. Offering himself up as a safe haven for her, he assured her that these problems would be taken care of without anyone getting hurt if she would come with him. This plan worked disgustingly well for a good length of time, to the point where Amaryllis seriously considered going with him, and not rejecting the idea as she had done when he first offered it. There were still strings tying the girl to Shibuya though, and Ulfric made it his mission to snip them as soon as he could. He did his best to diminish the significance of her relationships to the people she held close to her, whether it was familial, friend, or the very important Kogasa. He made her doubt whether they considered her as important to them as she had considered them important to her, and shockingly, it almost got through. To make his offer to leave more tantalizing, he gifted Amaryllis tickets to a Broadway show of her choice with room for a friend. It was here that he did not realize, his plan faltered. Because she needed to ask permissions and arrange events with Kei and Jean and Nora and a very very no-chill Calanthe, and having to reveal how she got the tickets and the ridiculously shady events surrounding them, she began to doubt and fret over the validity of her cousin's words and "affections." The trip to NYC itself, with Ulfric acting as a guide, ended up affirming Amaryllis' connections to Shibuya through her friends, which ultimately smashed Ulfric's carefully set plan of manipulation and gaslighting to get her to come with him. All the work* he had put into her, though, was still there and still affected her greatly. This is when he knew he had to act or it would be lost. (though it is more likely he was way too hasty and impatient to leave her issues fester over a few more months after the Game. So he had to act). *every time he encountered Amaryllis from the first moment they met, he infected her with his miasma, which enacted a form of hypnotic trance. Any time he made direct contact with her, he placed special imprints which acted upon that state of mind to slowly and surely get her to do what he wanted. In basic words, he messed her up. The fact that she held up against it for so long is a testament to how strong she actually is. Any longer, or if she'd been of weaker emotional and mental stability, and she'd have been like a blank slate. And the static shit that Tay pulled out of Ama? Don't get too near it if you're not Tay or Kei.. (as seen when Kogasa literally wilted in its presence). It's powerful stuff and its disgusting power can still affect people, UG or RG. On May 31st, 2016, Ulfric set his plan into motion. After Ama stood blatantly against going to Manhattan, it was time for plan B, to take her by force. He baited her into a fight, one which he knew she'd lose, by threatening her significant other, Kogasa, in effect triggering her pure righteous fury. It worked. Despite being hardly stable, she engaged him in a Noise Form fight. He beat her down badly and stunned her, which forced her back into her human form, gravely injured and hardly conscious. Before he could claim his cousin, however, he was interrupted by Nora's arrival, which infuriated him. She too fought him with her Noise Form, and she too was badly beaten, he having crushed her leg and kicking and throwing her. That distraction was enough for Amaryllis to send an SOS text to Jean, who appeared right as Ulfric kidnapped her. He phased the two of them to the farthest stretch of Udagawa Back Streets he could get, in an abandoned building. Ulfric didn't have much time upon learning of his cousin's SOS, so he made sure to hurry and ziptie her wrists and ankles, and make a call to REDACTED to get help in returning to Manhattan. He was interrupted by Jean, who promptly and viciously engaged him in battle, and rendered him to his Red Health Form, Lupus Pupper. Shortly after, Gordon came to pick him up and take him back. And thus he was banned from ever setting foot in Shibuya again, lest he be vaporized, save for one exception when the Angel Taylor wanted to experiment on him in the Shibuyan Higher Ground. Post-Shibuya (W14–present Post W16) He got torn apart by Taylor, and is basically on loan to the angel whenever she wants to run experiments on him. In the meantime, he handles his Officer duties over Hell's Kitchen and works on his RG hypnotherapist job. He's got no plans to even attempt to return to Shibuya outside of those experiment calls; however, his presence still exists in the minds and fears of the people he interacted with, most notably Nora and Amaryllis, haunting their dreams. He did still cause a good deal of havoc, though, when Amaryllis rediscovered a choker following W15 that he had Imprinted and given her for Christmas. This choker reduced whoever held it or wore it to a deeply submissive state, and when Amaryllis wore it, the repressed manifestation of her insecurities, fears, doubts, anger, and distrust—dubbed Valerian—came to the surface. In the same evening, his choker nearly felled Kogasa and Jean (who was acting Composer), just through touch contact. He did all that while he wasn't even there! Amazing. Ulfric endures nigh-endless humiliation and horror at the hands of Tay (and sometimes Blake) whenever he goes to be experimented on. However, he has, during this time, met and interacted with several interesting people while waiting for Becca to return him to Manhattan. He's since admitted privately that his actions may have been too hasty or overzealous, but he stands by his intentions to give his cousin the best opportunities, even though he was extremely possessive with her. (insert Lily interactions here) Relationships (to update all of these eventually) Gordon Goddard/"Father"- Manhattan Composer Ulfric considers his Composer like a father figure, going so far as to even call him "Father." He is fiercely loyal to the Composer, and will carry out any order he is given. Ulfric met the Composer when he was still alive, and he was told about the UG and Gordon's role in it after the teen experienced a great loss and was thirsting for an outlet. Gordon took the boy under his wing and guided him through to become the Reaper that he is today. Isabella A fellow Supervising Officer, and somewhat of a sister-figure. Isa calls him "lobo," the Spanish word for "wolf." Even though Isa runs a much more lax game and is more sensitive and caring than him, he doesn't look down on her (unless she's partying three times a Game, which has happened before), nor does he consider her weak. He recognizes the challenges she's faced in life and even still in running her Neighborhood Game and respects her for what kinds of Potential she can pull out of it. Rico Isabella's adopted son/younger brother?? boi he is an adopted boi. Somehow this child is basically Ulfric's nephew????? and he's fine with it?????? Becca Manhattan's Conductor has a relationship with Ulfric similar to that of a bickering married couple. She often dumps her work on him, and he gives her shit about all kinds of stuff. He was, in fact, humiliated in front of her when Nora knocked him out with a book by accident and she does well to never let him live that down. He calls her "Quills." She calls him "Yiff." Becca is the only person who can get away with calling him that, even though the nickname's existence has spread to other Manhattan Reapers, and those who do not like Ulfric will call him that behind his back. (most notably Kresh). "Jules" A recent Hell's Kitchen GM who currently works as his RG secretary. The two of them have a good report with each other, very polite. She has a great amount of power and experience, yet defers to Ulfric as a superior. Why this is, he's not entirely sure of yet, but as long as things are kept stable, he goes along with it. Her Noise Form is a Jewel Wasp. Amaryllis Long lost cousin, on Ama's dad's side. Ulfric has become extremely possessive and super obsessively concerned about Ama's lack of proper Reaper training, and has made clear that she would flourish in Manhattan. It's unknown what means he will use to try and make her see his reasoning. (He must applaud her resolve, though, and the fact she has lots of people in Shibuya watching over her.) Jean Ulfric is wary of the Conductor of Shibuya. Aware of his massive strength. Jean doesn't care for the wolf either, he can tell. (the guy can't get his damn name right of all things) Kei Kei really doesn't like Ulfric, and Ulfric is not too fond of him, but remains on the super cautious side, as to not flare any aggression that would cause his Composer trouble to fix. He knows Kei is close and protective of his cousin. He knows his cousin is close and comforted by Kei. He resolves to change that. Nora GOD, he thought she was well-put together but he saw the truth soon enough, and this Polecat became more than a nuisance to his overall plans. V From the little he's seen of this Reaper from the trip to NYC, he's appalled at how Shibuya has remained such a stronghold of a UG- his expectations are thoroughly shredded Judai The first Shibuyan that made contact with Ulfric, as Psytrance Lupus, when he was on his recon mission. Ulfric saw a vast deal of potential in the then-ex-Player-RGer, and without knowing Judai's name, referred to him as "Potential." Even after Judai became a Reaper again as "Romeo" and was in and out of the District, Ulfric recognized the boy's scent and considered him a competent challenger. He never showed his true human form to Judai, only appearing as his Noise Form during the time he was there. There was even one hilarious time where, completely and utterly deadpan serious, he allowed Judai to give him belly rubs. That showed some real amount of respect that still baffles Tori sometimes. Taylor Ulfric recognized her scent as that of an Upper (or Angel), but on her request, just called her by her name. At first, he introduced himself to her, and Amaryllis who was with Taylor at the time, as Psytrance Lupus. Taylor was one of the few people in Shibuya who knew of him at the time, and often called him "Puppy." Though the diminutive moniker irked him, he let it pass as a sign of respect for the higher being. He also allowed her to sit on him and pet him and other domestic pet affections. She recognized him when he frequented Taboo Sweets for the first time as Ulfric, and he got to see much more of her silly off-the-rails side, which put him off. He still excused her antics though, since she outranked him. After his stunt kidnapping Amaryllis, he was both disgusted and terrified by Taylor, knowing very well that she could easily dismember him and held much more power than he. While he'd love to attack her, he knows it would be foolish to even try. So, as he was given on loan to her as a lab-wolf, he remained fearful and apprehensive and humiliated to an astronomical degree. Kogasa Hiraoka Though they've never met, Ulfric has knowledge of Kogasa enough to use against Amaryllis and toy with her emotions. The boy undoubtedly has an unreserved hatred for the wolf after what he did to her, and even in Manhattan, Ulfric can feel nth degree burns from some source that is probably Kogasa's glares and undying reserves of fiery fury. Lily Suishou oh boy. oh dear. oh my. (to adjust this section later) Trivia Pokemon Related: * Ulfric is a Midnight Form Lycanroc as a Pokemon, but if we were to get really technical, he's closest to a mix of that and Mightyena, the extra abilities of Beeheeyem, and part of the color scheme of a Shiny Zoroark. * As a Trainer he'd use a mix of predominantly Dark and Poison types, with the occasional Psychic type. (ex, he would use the heck out of Malamar with its Dark/Psychic typing and its powerful hypnotic abilities.) * If he were to join a Team, it'd probably be Team Plasma. Deception and truth twisting and manipulation is all right up his alley. ** Although if non-main series Teams are included he'd probably be with Cipher from the Orre Region. ** (Maybe switch from Cipher to Plasma or vice versa? who knows) General Trivia: * This is under some self-debate, but currently Ulfric's voice claim is that of Mark Hamill as Colonel Muska in the Ghibli movie Castle in the Sky. (It's the closest kind of voice Tori can think of that would match him, and as of now there's no proper clip of him speaking hghshgshsg. if you need a semi-substitute to get the sound right, Hamill also voices Fire Lord Ozai in a similar tone, but it's not quite the same) ** With that being said, his character is a mix of Colonel Muska, Kilgrave from Jessica Jones, and Slade from Teen Titans, along with several other characters, including Jesse St. James from Glee, "Deceit" from Sanders Sides, ''and the SQUIP from Be More Chill (Original Two Theater Cast).'' ** Ulfric also is headcanoned to have a good singing voice, something of a deep-ranged tenor. The kind of stuff that'll send chills down your spine. Catch him singing Phantom of the Opera. Maybe even Be More Chill. * His noise form is called Psytrance Lupus. It is a large black wolf. ** Psytrance's signature move, Psytrance Stun is super powerful and can leave an opponent dazed and unable to fight. * His power can cause illusions of sorts, an aura that messes with people's minds. It barely affects those of higher class (without a good deal of effort on Ulfric's part), but greatly affects RGers and weaker Reapers if he so chooses. He can also imbue this aura into Imprinted objects that affect people through contact. ** He's a hypnotherapist in his RG persona, and a relatively successful one, thanks to this ability. He uses his job to practice his powers as well as keep tabs on the people of Manhattan. So far he's discovered one person who may have the Sight. * Is an unofficial Officer of his District. In Manhattan, the more you serve the Composer and carry out tasks, including killing/converting Players, the stronger you become. Ulfric has been a Reaper for a long time, thus his power is that of a near-Officer level. ** He is a Supervising Officer of Hell's Kitchen currently. This gives him plenty of flack. * Also has surprisingly tight connections with the Theater District and can get tickets to any show with the right pulling of strings (allegedly, even Hamilton!!!) * Though he may be banned from Shibuya, he haunts the memories and nightmares of its inhabitants, so it's not like he really ever left. Way to go you piece of slimy trash. TV Tropes (WIP): because I feel like it-- (and yes, I got a few of these from Colonel Muska's page for Castle in the Sky characters--) * Butt Monkey- Post-Banishment from Shibuya in genchat and OOC chat and in the case of his experimentation by Taylor. Everyone wants to kick his ass and some are successful at humiliating him for generations to come. Literally make him the butt of any joke, turn him into a literal jackass, give him ten whole boob. please. He deserves it. * The Corrupter- LITERALLY. * Creepy Monotone- Ulfric possesses a very unsettling and smooth monotone voice that he can use and has on several occasions used it to very creepy ends. * Even Evil Has Standards- Played with on occasion. Ulfric has an odd moral code, and rightly and wholeheartedly despises the treatment Amaryllis was put through when she was alive, but at the same time he is perfectly fine with gaslighting and hurting her to achieve his own ends, which he dubiously claims is for her best interest. The line that he would draw is a mystery as of yet, but there's got to be something he won't do... * Evil is Hammy- "You're *all* outclassed!"-- along with a number of the ridiculously hammy one liners and verbal tics he displayed. * Evil Laugh- He has one, and it's utterly chilling. * Evil Plan- Corrupt your young cousin to your will and have her leave her home, or kidnap her by force, all for the purpose of possession and cultivating a massive powerhouse for unknown use. Yeah. * Evil Sounds Deep- He has a smooth, deep voice. (Thanks to his headcanon voice being provided by Mark Hamill hahaha) * Face Framed in Shadow- In nightmare appearances, his face is either partially or fully distorted or covered in gas-like shadows, with his eyes gleaming brightly. * Faux Affably Evil- He might seem nice and cordial to his prey, but he's really looking forward to the torture he's going to give them. He's slick and oily, and certain people can smell the stench of it very well. (Calanthe destroyed him) * Freudian Excuse- His tragic catalyst into the life of a UGer as well as several experiences in Games he's supervised will be his excuse to act in ways he does. Of course, just because he used to be a generally good kid when he was growing up, doesn't mean that it makes up for or excuses any of the shit he does willingly and sometimes gleefully now. * Greater Scope Villain- Even outside of Shibuya, never to step foot inside its borders again, he still manages to cause a lot of evil for several Reapers. And perhaps, he's poised to set up something bigger... * Knight of Cerebus- this guy ain't screwing around, he means business. * Long-Lost Relative- to Amaryllis. He's her cousin on her dad's side. He did not know she was "alive," thinking her to be dead along with his aunt, her mother. And of course he used this connection in every way possible against the poor girl. * Manipulative Bastard- oh my god literally just call him this-- he's a downright manipulative bastard in almost every sense of the term (without literally being a bastard child). Ulfric is a textbook example of a slimy piece of manipulative shit. He often employs shitty justification for his actions if called out on his jerkassery or manipulative characteristics. So close to being a [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MagnificentBastard Magnificent Bastard] but wasn't quite successful on all fronts. Too bad so sad Ulfric. * Meaningful Name- His first name, Ulfric, means "wolf" -- his Noise Form is a large black and purple wolf. His last name, Barrett, means "deception, strife, and trouble" and that's all he caused for Shibuya. * Post-Mortem Comeback- While Ulfric is not dead, he is banned from ever setting foot in Shibuya again, lest be be vaporized; however, his memory and essence still haunts Shibuya residents and he may have left a final-gambit plan behind that has yet to take motion. Even without leaving Manhattan, he is busy. * Psychotic Smirk- Oh yeah, that piece of shit hardly hid it towards the end. * Scary Shiny Glasses- Ulfric's new glasses may restrict his abilities, but they do add a layer of both sophistication and terror, especially when they glint in the light. * The Social Darwinist- Survival of the fittest right? And these Shibuyans, ugh, they're horribly outclassed! * Tall, Dark, and Handsome- 6' 4", raven hair, and devilishly handsome, not to mention he's always dressed in sharp, classy outfits. Who says pieces of utter garbage can't look fine as hell? * Would Hurt a Child- To get to his goals. He beat up on both Amaryllis and Nora in one night, both younger than him both in existence and appearance. * Yellow Eyes of Sneakiness- Psytrance Lupus has very very shiny gold eyes that are often hungry in appearance. Very untrustworthy. Gallery 20160819 143148.jpg|Shitty Noise Form references for Psytrance Lupus 20160912 195917.jpg|"Dr. Barrett" in the middle of my notes 20151112_185851.jpg|early facial reference 20151112_185902.jpg|early hair + suit reference 20160422_234521.jpg|WIP- demonstration of Ulfric's abilities, feat. Amaryllis ULFRIC BY NESSA.png|THE TRASH IN LIVING COLOR- BY THE WONDERFUL NESSA Category:Reapers